csofandomcom-20200223-history
Lost City
Survival: Lost City is the first chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 1 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The spawn base is set on the center of the map. The maximum ten players must survive from the incoming zombies from four different locations. There are three levels: Easy, Normal and Hard. This game will ends in 20 rounds (50 rounds for Normal) and 70 minutes (+160 minutes for Normal) with the period of time of three minutes per round. The number and type of zombies increase in each level. The players will get more game points and experience points depends on level difficulties. The player who succeed finishing Lost City in Normal or Hard modes will receive Operational Map, which can be combined with certain items to get Dr. A's Trunk (Note: those items cannot be obtained anymore after Zombie Scenario Re:boot. Instead, the players will receive the new ones). After Re:boot, the number of rounds became 50 in all 3 levels. Official description It has been a month since a research group was out of contact after being sent to the city that had been isolated due to Rex Virus infection. The government dispatched special forces for investigation and they saw countless zombie in all over the city. When they were just about to report to headquarters, communication with the outside world were cut off and zombies attacked them. The surviving humans from the attacks are now preparing for the final battle. *Survive for as long as possible. The game will end if all players are dead. *Click the B Key to purchase a weapon/equipment, or upgrade your health and attack. *Dead players will respawn in the next round, if any players survive until the end of the round. Tactics *Use bonus round optimally by killing the Pierrots as much as possible. **Use knife for money saving. **Avoid competing with other players. Find another spots. *Concentrate on aiming certain zombies to get maximum money back benefits. **Aim for host zombies for higher money income. **Avoid aiming Juggernaut unless you have reliable cash guns. *Focus on killing grenade zombies. *Hide in a spot near "LOST CITY" word so that the zombies cannot reach you (except Normal level). However, zombie's grenade still can hurt you. (Note: this bug was fixed after Re:boot) Achievement Honor mission Gallery lost city overview.png|Map overview lost city storyline.png|Storyline File:Tooltip_lostcity_idn.png|Ditto, Indonesia version File:Lost_city_wallpaper.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs lostcity new.png|Ditto, new File:Lostcity_screenshot.jpg|New official Screenshot File:Lost_city_wallpaper.jpg|Old official screenshot lost city reward.jpg|Reward (before Re:boot) zs_lostcityHard_20120909_1212070.jpg|In-game screenshot (Hard) Snapshot_20121013_0013490.jpg|Newest Lost city Loading background (Indonesian) img_lostcity2.jpg|Wallpaper Zstrkt.png|Turkey poster Trivia *From map overview, this map is built just like an inverted cross. *There is huge sign showing "LOST CITY" in this map. *There is a censored Coca-Cola promotional sign in this map. *The Normal mode of this map, the Pierrot is replaced by Heavy zombie and Heal zombie in round 15. *So far, the Normal mode of Lost City is the longest Normal survival map to complete, about 3 hours in 50 rounds. *The red and white striped awning is where no zombies can reach the player in this map. However, the green regular zombie (grenade zombie) can throw its grenades to knock the player away (this bug was fixed after Re:boot). *In the first round of Easy mode, the player that wear Kevlar suit will not receive any health damage from zombies. *This is the first Zombie Scenario map that introduces Pursuer Zombie. *There are 5 characters in total on two posters which appears on Lost City. They are Ritsuka, Gerard, David Black, Yuri and Choi Ji Yoon. Gerard and David appeared in both posters while Ritsuka appeared confronting the zombies as Yuri and Choi Ji Yoon appeared when David and Gerard are confronting each other. See also Survival= *'Lost City' *Double Gate *Trap |-| Pursuit= *Last Clue *Chaos *Dead End |-| Annihilation= *Cube *Nightmare Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Small-sized maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps